


Call

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete will never stop trying to call if he doesn't answer, and even if he does, he'll text nonstop. Patrick sighs and grabs his phone, trying not to moan when the vibe shifts inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> Have this mediocre fic of patrick fucking himself with a vibrator! I love patrick and vibrators.

If there's one thing Patrick loves, it's a night alone and a vibrator.

It's been months. Patrick's jerked off of course, biting down on his arm while he cums in a hotel bathroom to the thought of Pete, or hidden in the back of the van while the others were out at a bar.

But using a vibrator on tour is a different story. It's too loud, and Patrick would rather die than one of the guys hear him. Now that they're off tour and Patrick's at home, his toes curl just at the thought of his favorite toys.

A favorite of his is a small pink bullet vibe. It's more for playing with the rim of his hole and his dick, less for actually being inside of him. He has a larger vibe for that, pale blue, and it stretches him wide and wonderfully. He's also got a hitachi wand that he uses, but less often than the other two. He got them surprisingly easy, considering he was barely seventeen when he bought them.

The first thing he does when he gets home is go up to his room and push off his jeans and boxers. Patrick rummages around in his nightstand drawer, coming up with his regular and bullet vibes. He'll play with both of them. 

Patrick climbs into the bed and grabs the lube from his drawer, opening it and slicking up his fingers. He crosses two fingers and pushes them into himself right off the bat, sighing at the stretch. It's been too long since he's been able to do this. The stretch burns, and maybe he should have started with one, but it's too late now. His body adjusts and he moans softly as he fingers himself, slow and sure.

All he can imagine is Pete doing this, fingering him open and staring at him with those dark eyes, all tanned skin and tattoos above him. He chokes out a whimper at the thought, achingly hard already. He's a teenager, of course he's hard.

Patrick stretches himself open until he thinks he can handle the vibe. He slicks it up with lube, biting down on his lip in anticipation. He can't wait for it to be inside of him, buzzing loudly. He pushes it into himself, careful, slowly, angling it until it's right up against his prostate. 

He moans loudly, hips bucking when it hits his prostate, and he bears down on it, throwing his head back and moaning again. The stretch itself is good, but Patrick's looking forward to the main event.

But before Patrick can flick it on, his phone rings. Frustrated at being delayed, Patrick glances over at his phone. Fucking Pete with his stupid phone calls. They literally just got home, what could Pete even say to him now? 

Pete will never stop trying to call if he doesn't answer, and even if he does, he'll text nonstop. Patrick sighs and grabs his phone, trying not to moan when the vibe shifts inside him.

"What?" Patrick asks, annoyed beyond belief. "What, Pete?" 

Pete coughs on the other side. "I just wanted to see if you got home all right, man." He says reproachfully, trying to make Patrick feel guilty for snapping at him. Patrick can't find it in him to be guilty, considering that he's literally got a vibe in him waiting to be clicked on.

"Okay, I'm home, and I'm a little busy, Pete." Patrick says with a sigh, choking back a whimper when the vibe shifts again. "I think- oh, fuck!" Patrick moans into the phone when the vibe is accidentally clicked on, a loud buzzing filling the room and pleasure spiking through Patrick.

"Patrick? What happened?" Pete asks, worried. "What's that noise?" Patrick grits his teeth and fumbles to click off the vibe. If Pete hadn't called this would have never happened, he could be getting off in peace, not being interrogated by Pete. "Wait..."

Panic flares up in Patrick. Pete knows, he has to know, Patrick thinks, embarrassment flooding him. Pete knows I'm fucking myself with a vibrator, oh my god.

"Is that- was that- was that a vibrator?" Pete asks slowly, apparently putting two and two together. "Jesus, Patrick." Pete says, sounding slightly breathless. 

"No!" Patrick cries, grinding down on the vibe, fisting his free hand in the sheets. "No, it was my toothbrush!" Patrick lies, hot all over until the heat pools low in his belly. The idea of Pete knowing that he's got a vibrator in him, of Pete being turned on by that, it's fucking with Patrick how hot it is. It's embarrassing, yes, but fuck... It's hot too.

Pete scoffs. "Your toothbrush? You brushed your teeth for ten seconds?" Patrick closes his eyes and takes a chance, flicking the vibe back on so the buzzing fills the room. He bites down on his arm to stop a moan from escaping, but a small whimper still escapes. He's getting close, leaking pre-cum, Pete's voice edging him  
closer.

"Fuck- Pete, goodbye." Patrick moans out, ending the call before Pete can say anything more. He grinds down on the vibe and gasps when it hits him deep. God, he's never been more embarrassed but never been so turned on. Pete could have just started dirty talking, edging him closer to his orgasm, praising him even...

Patrick cums with a soft cry of Pete's name, cumming on his shirt. He rarely gets off like this without jerking off, but all he can see and hear is Pete, asking him if he's using a vibrator.

He comes down from his high, not turning off the vibe until he's whimpering and his legs are jerking. Patrick likes to overstimulate himself a bit, but he can't handle too much of it. He pulls out the vibrator gently, tossing it aside. He never got to use the smaller bullet vibe, but he doesn't really feel that broken up about it. 

Patrick giggles in his post-orgasm state, wiping himself up with a tissue. He can't believe he just fucked himself while talking to Pete on the phone. He doubts he'll be able to look Pete in the eye for a while, but what's done is done.

Maybe next time Pete really could dirty talk him into a great fucking orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was all right!


End file.
